During assembly of a structure, such as an aircraft or a component thereof, it is often required to apply a coating of sealant over exposed portions of fasteners, which secure the various joints of the structure. These exposed portions of fasteners often have irregular outer surfaces and the sealant is typically applied manually with a brush by a skilled operator to ensure proper coverage. However, manual brush sealing of fasteners is laborious and time consuming. Moreover, the quality of manual brush sealing is difficult to control and expensive rework is often required. Sealant applicators other than brushes are available, but such applicators still require manual control of a skilled operator to achieve seal coverage of desired quality. Moreover, methods of use and traceability of non-brush applicators are inconsistent among individual users, negatively affecting efficiency and initial product quality.